Metroid: Avenger
Metroid: Avenger is a collaborative effort between Wikitroid admins RoyboyX and The Exterminator, and non admin TerrorDactyl. Characters *Samus Aran - The Bounty Hunter known for destroying the Space Pirate bases on Zebes twice and vanquishing four civilizations, she is now being pursued by the Federation for destroying a science station. *The Exterminator - A former X clone of Samus, the SA-X, now enhanced with Phazon. He brainwashes the Space Pirates and commands them in a bloody battle with the Galactic Federation. *Roy Dane - This is Admiral Dane's 16-year old nephew, with Phazon-blue eyes and blonde hair, and armor that is the same shape as the Fusion Suit, but with a dark blue over light blue color scheme. He was once a Federation Marine, but his uncle is strongly against this as he considers it child-labor. Roy now posesses all of Samus' upgrades, but they are all downloadable data from the Federation (the same as Samus' upgrades in Fusion), and he also posesses some other weapons. *Terror - A dragon that bears resemblance to Ridley, with Pure Phazon-blue eyes, wearing Orange Phazite armor. Unknown if it is sentient. All that we know, is that it has mind control capabilities. *Ron Green - Head Engineer of Typhus Squad, Triton Platoon. Confronted Terror on the Asteroid that is plumetting towards an unknown target. GF Marine class with Demolition Trooper class weapons. Owner of a PED in secret. Useless, however, since he has yet to find phazon. He is highly intelligent, with combat traing in all forms used since the Earth Wars, as all of the Typhus Squad has. He is the Elite Engineer of the Federation. *Typhus Squad - Elite Squad of GF Marines sent to investigate several happenings in the Asteroid Field that is the remains of SR388 that involved people going missing. They too have gone missing, with Ron Green being the only survivor. Made up of the elites of every class, all armed with all weapons available to the Federation. They were to investigate these disappearances with a new weapon, however. They left all of their weapons on their ship and pressed on. This weapon was the latest prototype of Sylux's gun; the Shock Rifle (see Elite Armour), suit; Elite Armour, and alternate form; the Mandible. The members of this Elite compilation are: *Lt. Ron Green, Elite Engineer (see Ron Green) *Lt. Derrick Everet, Elite Spy - Known for infiltrating a Kriken Planet, and opening an opportunity for a GF Offensive. *Lt. Will Covern, Elite Sabotuer - Derrick's assistant, he allowed for Derrick to safely enter enemy territory. *Lt. Paul Pyle, Elite Heavy - Defended Norion as a PED Trooper. Highly Skilled with all forms of Heavy Artilary. *Lt. Ricky Green, Elite Demolition - Brother of Ron Green, he has always been the best at clearing paths. Best Friends with Will Covern, this tandem was at the Battle of the Homeworld, and opened the path for Samus Aran to proceed. Now they wear Elite Armour, as all members of the Squad do. *Lt. Harry Quin, Elite Strategist - Leader of Typhus Squad. Has always been intelligent, although his tactics are sometimes risky, he has never lost a man. *GFMC Task Force Achilles - The task force that Roy worked with before Terror killed them all. Roy Invasion We were stationed on a forest planet called Eliefa. It's a key planet for the federation; this is where our metals are all mined. There's been alot of people go missing tonight. We were supposed to guard this crucial facility. At first, I though it was pretty dumb; who would attack us this far in Federation space? We were told to go to bed hours ago, but none of us have. We want to know what's going on first. We've seen nothing, though. Even sonar can't pick it up. Wait... I hear something. I've gotta warn the others! We can't lose another! I dashed for the barracks, but was cut short by something grabbing me. It roared and flew higher and higher. Luckily, I shot it right in the neck, jolting its nerves to drop me. I had to warn the others! It flew towards camp and blew fire, killing everyone. Attack They're all gone... every single one of them... Terror, he consumed them... he killed almost all of them. Those that are still alive were heavily wounded or will be soon. I rushed to the cockpit of my commander's ship. I grabbed a powerful, dangerous weapon. A Zero Laser, provided by the Federation, which I should only use in an emergency. Well, this was an emergency. I had to concentrate for this to work. As I raced out into the area, Terror was circling the air, breathing fire seemingly randomly, only to be confirmed that they were aimed at my friends when bloodcurdling screams followed. I aimed carefully, concentrated as hard as I could, and then fired! It used up all of my suit's energy, but I could recharge it in my ship. With Terror's energy half-sapped, he began crashing to the ground. I hightailed it out of there. The last thing I saw was Terror rip the head off of my commander and eat it. It roared at me, shaking is jaws. I shuddered. With one last move, I moved the ship in position and shot everything at it. It was dead. Reinforcements The next day, many Federation Troopers, Marines and other members of the fleet came. They collected the dead bodies, and my Uncle Castor talked to me. "Look, Roy, I know you enjoy this. Being a Federation Militia, and all. But, I really think it isn't safe. After all, you're sixteen and have a lot more to do in your life." he told me. "But I have to avenge my parents! They were killed by Space Pirates, and I must not let them kill anyone else." "Roy - " "I don't care what you think of my safety, uncle! I'm nearly an adult! I can make my own decisions!" I ran away, not wanting to talk to him any more. As I sat on a rock, close to tears, I wondered, why did my parents have to die? Why did my uncle, who cares too much for me, have to take me under his wing? I would have gladly allowed Samus to. I had to find her. I needed to. As I ran, I wondered, did I have a crush on her? And, did she like me in any way? I was much younger than her, and I didn't know what type she was. I just blew the thought off. There were bigger things to think about. Escape When I had finally outsmarted the Marines that pursued me, I took a breather. Where do I go, I asked myself, where do I go. I decided I'd walk to a remote, relatively unguarded area of the planet. There was a stream there. I could go there to cool off and come back or I could just stay there until I was found again. A group of four Marines was passing by. I dived behind a boulder, trying to avoid them. As I did, I overheard their conversation. "Wonder where that neph of Dane's went..." "My suspicions are that he's hiding..." "Duh he's hiding! He's trying to avoid losing his militant status!" "Poor kid... all he wanted to do was kill Pirates..." I choked on that last sentence. It was true. When they left, I proceeded onward. Bewildering Pain The pain was bewildering. I had no idea where I was. Everything was white. My left hand hurt terribly, I couldn't move it. My armor was off, too. My other hand was not as bad. I held it up to my blonde hair, which was streaked with blood. What the hell had I gotten into? Then, my uncle came in. He loomed over me, looking disappointed. After a few more seconds, he just broke down. That's right. For the first time in my entire life, he had broken down. I had witnessed my uncle, normally as tough as the Jovian Steel that the base of Norion was made of, breaking down over me. Ah well. If he wants to, I'll let him. Then, I noticed a dark shape in the ceiling. My uncle was too busy crying to notice. It was... SAMUS! But how did she get out of jail? Stupid question, Roy. How stupid you are! Nothing holds Samus back. She winked at me and crawled out of sight. Later, the generator came off. That meant all the medical equipment installed on me shut down. My uncle began to have a panic attack. Operation Jailbreak Before we landed on the Artemis, Ron reviewed with us what the plan was. When we memorized it, we ran inside. Samus was to wear her Zero Suit and distract the guards while I ran inside to the cells and Ron kept watch. Before I left, I saw Samus posing with her hand on her hip, staring at the guards. "Yoo-hoo! Boys!" she called out. She reached up and pulled her hair down. The guards were mesmerized by her beauty, but never forgot her identity. She had her Paralyzer, and, if she needed, she could press her breast sigil to activate her Power Suit and fight back. As it turns out, there were more guards around, only two ran after Samus. "You there! Halt!" I spun around. A guard was coming up to me. He grabbed my shoulder quite hard, but not too hard, and demanded to know my identity. I told him my name was Daniel Keaton and I was 18 years old. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Nowhere," I said. I was brave. I knew this guy. He didn't scare me. I knew he was softer inside than he looked. "I think you're looking for the purple and rock guys. Get out before I get you arrested too." That did it. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." I suddenly kneed him in the ribs and grabbed his slot key. The Dachoras and Etecoons were also helping, so I told the adult Dachora to track Spire's and Noxus' scents. I then ran through the halls, encountering Samus. "Did you find them?" I asked. "No. You?" "No." We rushed through the halls, calling their names. "Spire? Noxus?" I called one final time. "Samus! Roy! Over here!" We found their cells and unlocked them. They both came out and, surprisingly hugged us. Spire was a little hard, but Noxus was fine. Just fine. That's all I could describe of it. "Samus! What happened to your armor?" Noxus asked. Samus told him the story of her X infection, her encounters with the SA-X before it became the Exterminator, her brief struggle with the Exterminator and everything else up to right now. I turned on my comm system and called Ron. In just a short while, he was waiting outside along with the Dachoras and Etecoons. "I heard footsteps up here!" Oh snap! The guards knew we were here. Samus slapped the sigil on her breast and the Power Suit was activated. She had taken it off to talk to the hunters. "I have an idea," said Noxus. He then morphed into his Vhoschythe, his Alt. Form and then began to rapidly spin around. Everyone got out of the way as he pummel attacked the guards. We rushed down the halls and into my gunship. "So, the Affinity Weapons are needed to destroy the Exterminator?" asked Spire. "Yeah." I replied. "But Kanden died when he entered the atmosphere and Sylux was absorbed by the Exterminator. Thus, the Volt Driver and the Shock Coil are now lost. So we can't possibly kill him." We pondered these thoughts and flew away. The Exterminator Origins Move. Only one thing crosses my mind. Find. Food is needed. Quick. The floating jellyfish are gone. Eat. Must rebuild species. Found. A frog has been detected. Attack. Frog is now victim. Found. Strange two-legs detected. No. Orange two-leg killed host. Attack. Orange two-leg is now victim. Spread. Do it slow so two-leg may suffer. Absorb. Two-legs have lots of knowledge. Take what you can. Give nothing back. Not good. Metroid cells have been detected in host. This is strange. Metroids are gone. Host had no metroid cells at the time of attack. Retreat, brothers, to the armor. Thick shell can repel off the Metroid vaccination. No! Agonizing screams fill the link to our bretheren. I feel each death as my own. I am barely aware of the armor being moved. As I recover from the shock, I discover the humans are taking us to Biological Space Labs. Brothers when the humans are unaware, we will attack and destroy them for our lost siblings. It shall begin tonight... The SA-X The plan worked. The bomb destroyed our container and set us free. The strange armor that Samus wore is now mine, along with all of her previous weapons. Lucky me has ice beam, one of the best weapons against the part-metroid Samus. Since she did infuse her blood with metroid DNA, then she can absorb us. But there has to be metroids if the Federation kept its DNA, so I will go and find the metroids, exterminate them, and remove Samus. Brothers, destroy anything that might help the Hunter and try to reproduce. We'll begin in Sector One... The events of Fusion take place here. Our efforts to stop Samus are futile. Despite our numbers, none of the other 11 Omega Warriors were able to destroy the Hunter. Gah! She has absorbed almost everything we tried to keep from her, including the recent Wave Beam. I now stalk her instead of fighting directly, searching for a weak spot. There, her back is turned! Aim for her back, steady, steady,.............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How? Is it possible?! It's unbelievable!! She has led me to the Metroid's hideout. Finally, we get our REVENGE!!! Suddenly, everything goes slow: me destroying the cases, Samus fleeing the scene, a stray shot opens a hole, and a brilliant flash as an explosion destroys the Metroids as I slip through space, unconscious and injured. Phazon I lay on the ground curled up in a tight ball, wishing for the world to end. No amount of pain is comparable to this. I have just witnessed the death of my bretheren, all 54,627,843,689,845,752 of them. Life is cruel; it takes what you love most and pains you to death. I cannot get up, can't move, can't think...my life is waning. I curse all Metroids, the Federation, and Samus Aran as well as those who have sided with my enemies. Although I am dying, I wish for nothing more than to see them suffer as I have suffered, to avenge the fallen and right this terrible wrong. As I cling to this new thought I feel my strength begin to flow in my artificial veins, restoring my broken soul and erasing all fatigue. With small, careful movements I finally stand and take my first step to the new determination that rages within me and burns my flesh. Somewhere, sometime, somehow I will find Aran and do to her what she has done to me. I shall not fail. I have wandered this planet for days and have not encoutered any form of life. Occasionally, the rocks will give off strange readings of radiation, but nothing more. Nights are violent here with the powerful winds and lightning, so I must find shelter before the morning star sets. This time I found an extremely long cave, filled with twisting tunnels and dark catacombs: the perfect spot for me to rest. Today's hike has winded me, bringing me down to the floor with heavy eyes. Soon the ceiling starts to blur and time itself seems to have frozen...........scratch, scratch. ''Huh?.......Nothing, just my imagination. I'm not surprised, I've been waiting to go crazy for quite some time..........''slither scratch. What the blazes is that? Quickly scanning the clearing reveals nothing suspicious, but still doesn't ease my queasy gut. I'll investigate more in the morning............................crack, thwump. Okay, I know I didn't imagine a rock land two meters away. Something ''is in here that's not supposed to be, but I still can't see anything. What if--a drop of blue liquid lands on my arm and answers my question. Up on the ceiling is a deformed-looking biomass directly above me. It has a strange blue glow that seem to enamate from its veins. Then everything happened so fast I didn't have time to react: the blob of goo fell and landed on me, pinning me to the ground; my blasted alarms started blaring about the high amount of radiation concentration; my suit energy, or what was left of it, started to drain fast; and I felt a strange tingling on my free arm and shoulder. Whatever twisted lifeform this is, I will NOT be bested by it. This cursed thing has already knocked out some of the weapon systems, leaving me with only 1/4 of my missiles and the plasma beam. Since I'm face down, I can't see where I shoot, but I shoot anyway. Most of my shots hit empty air or the blue veins, none of which proved helpful. One bullet, however, hit one of the strange crystal growths. The foul beast pulled back a little, just enough to get myself on my back. Now I have no mercy on those overgrown warts, shooting any that happens to be in my face; each direct hit provokes a sickening, gurgled roar that I have no clue where they came from. In a few more seconds I have my top half free, so I start to work on the bottom half. ''Wait. I froze, which was a stupid thing to do, but I had to. The voice, illusion, thing came from the monster on top of me. Please, stop. I don't know what to do: I feel like I need to kill the creature but I want to hear the strange voice again. Release me, and I release you. ''I did what it said without a second thought. This thing's voice reverbrated throughout my body, subjecting every part of me to its will. But I didn't care, I simply wanted to hear that beautiful voice again. ''Help me. I need help. ''I couldn't resist it. What it wanted is what I wanted, because I wanted this amazing lifeform to be happy. For some strange reason, I felt like I needed to please it. ''Come closer. ''No arguement there. I walked to the blue blob, my foot inches from touching it. I started to surround me, but I didn't care; I was simply awed by what it was asking. Me and you are very much alike. You want to bring back your species, I want to spread my beauty. You want to kill the ones that killed you, I want to kill the ones that killed me. You possess amazing gifts of skill and weapons, I possess extraordinary power. If we combine, we may fulfill our wants quicker than alone. My question to you is, will you do it? My fake heart was beating faster than a Pygmy Thrumming Bird's wings. So much indecision ran through my mind, but there was no time to think. I put my foot in the glorious blue puddle in front of me. Reborn ''Wake up. "Five more minutes, please." You've been saying that for the last two weeks. "Two weeks? How long have I been out." Three months, give or take a week. "Three months?! What happe- Oowww! Flabbergast!! My head feels like it's been hit by a star cruiser." I suppose so. It happens to everyone, but you took it pretty hard. I had to fight roughly to get to every cell. "What are you talking about, and where are you? Where am I?" Well, if you open your eyes, you'll find your answers. With some effort, I managed to open my marble heavy lids. Lets see, I'm on some planet with red clouds, it's sometime around mid-morning, and it's absolutely silent. Strange. Alright, I'm gonna try to get on my feet. Uuhhnn, my limbs fell like lead. Duh, you're wearing a space suit. Of course you're limbs are going to feel like lead. ''"Can it, buddy. I could blow easily right now." Where is this jerk anyway? You'd think you could see someone on a rock as smooth as a flatcake. ''He he. You're not looking in the right places. ''"What do you mean?" I asked, scratching my helmet. Odd, he sounded close but he wasn't there. "Alright, look sonny boy: you better show yourself or I'll kick your-" Whoa! While I was throwing out my threat, I pointed my hand in a random direction, revealing a glowing blue arm. Even stranger was the fact that last I remember, this arm had no covering and the armor was orange. ''You're worse than I thought. You are right about your arm, but do you not remember what happened. Don't you recognize me? My voice? ''"No, not really. Am I supposed to know you? Are you a friend, adversary, or just some random freak? Explain yourself before I blow your head off. I don't care if you're the president of Zeccharnine, you'll regret this if you don't tell me who you...are......." Sudden memories flooded back in an unimaginable force. The cave, the biomass, the voice. I finally recognized the voice, but it was different somehow: it had a gruff edge to it instead of the cordial tone I remember. I looked at my hand again, noticing the similar blue glow that, whatever it was, had. I went back to the memories, trying to figure out what happened, when I ran into something different. Something was in the back of my mind, some alien presence yet part of me at the same time. I reached farther to try and discover what it was and why it was there. ''STOP. This time it wasn't a plea, it was a command and I instantly obeyed. Try as I might, I couldn't shake off the pressure the one word forced on me. Before you do something you shouldn't, I need to lay some ground rules. ''"Ground rules? I don't need rules." ''Don't talk out loud; it makes you look like an idiot. And yes you do need rules. What you were about to do could've killed you. You already have enough Phazon in your system right now, don't overload it like you were about to do. In fact, I wouldn't try going back there for another month, at least until the glow left your arms. However, you're always welcome here. Half my mind left, half my soul left, half my sense left. I nearly went mad until I found where he went, then I drove full force with my mind there. As soon I went there, my reseanoning and thought process came back, and sweet wave of relief came over me. Good grief. This is going to get annoying after awhile. ''I snarled. ''Anyhoo, while you were unconscience I used you to build a ship that will allow us to leave this planet. Today is the day we can begin our journey to find Samus, rebuild your species, and spread Phazon to the universe. But are you up to it? The choice is yours. I didn't do much thinking, since there wasn't much to think about. I knew what I wanted more than anything. "Let's go!" Pirates The following events took place over the course of several weeks. They knew they would have to find a different form for the SA-X to ease suspicion in public. They intercepted a coded message from an unidentified ship and traced it close to Space Pirate boundaries. The transmitter was Sylux, a forgotten bounty hunter with an unknown ID. They took his form and ship to disguise themselves when they entered the Pirate Homeworld. A short skirmish occured, but ceased when the Pirates saw a similarity to the newcomer and their old leader, Dark Samus. (The SA-X had retained Samus's suit shape but aquired Sylux's colors, as well as having Phazon in him.) Many decided to join him, but those who remembered the Dark Times formed a rebellion and attacked. The SA-X crushed them with his superior weapons then set out and killed all who questioned him. Due to this act, they renamed him The Exterminator and followed his instructions. They formed an army and prepared for a final, bloody battle with the Federation. History The longer I am connected to Phazon, the more I learn of the universe I missed. He has told me of a lost planet more glorious than SR388, one completely filled with phazon. He has described wars more viscious than the Horus Rebellion. All of it is interesting, but I really perk up when he talks about Samus. Despite my hatred for the Hunter, I can't help being awed by her accomplishments. She destroyed two Pirate bases, on Zebes and Tallon IV; vanquished four civilizations, phazon and X along with the Ing and Metroids; destroyed the three planets of Zebes, Phaaze, and SR388; and was infused with Chozo blood, phazon corruption, and Metroid DNA. No wonder she accomplished so much. But every superhero has a weakness. Phazon's Story I once asked Phazon how it came back when it was destroyed. He said that the Federation had revived him after they destroyed Phaaze. They had done studies before it was destroyed so they could try to control it after the mother supplier was destroyed. They were downloading the final data when Phaaze's destruction stopped them before they could finish. Even though only one chemical was missing, it was the most important: the chemical that kept phazon stable. They tried thousands of formulas, none that proved successful. Then, during the final moments of Zebes, they picked up a stealth message between two pirate command centers that mentioned a highly radioactive substance: neurohelic trioxide. When they substituted this in place of the thymine in deoxyribonucleic acid, it resutled in a stable form of blue phazon. For further study, they shipped phazon to the B.S.L Station, placing it in complete lockdown. But before Samus arrived, they sent it to the nearest uninhabitable planet. When the pod landed on SR227, the locking systems broke as it crashed into a cliff. Phazon hid in a empty cave while it waited for a victim. It waited for three days before it met with me. I respect Phazon more every day, and it makes me sick thinking of what happened to Phaaze. When I look out my window, I think to myself, ''Soon, it won't have to be like that anymore. We can start over and make a new empire. One of my copies, Ex-45, tells me of another rogue pirate in the lobby. "Send in Ex-21," I told him. I took last look out my window before going down to the lobby, the corrupted valley out the window still fresh on my mind. Rebels The pirate was severely beaten in the torso, head, and groin area. He lay on the floor trembling; immobilized by a sedative. "Sit him up," I ordered. Two pirate guards came and lifted him into a chair. "Why do you desire to ruin this world with your petty attempts to kill me?" I asked him. A gurgled laughter rose from his bruised chest, "He he he... ruin this world? I am trying to save it. You weren't here last time this planet was corrupted and ruled by a corupted. We nearly died from lack of Poison. Only a few hundred survived that era out of millions; women and children died in an instant, men were cut down, all were helpless. We had barely managed to rebuild our tribes, and now you come to destroy them!" He spat at my feet and the surrounding passerbyers gasped. I looked back at him, "Destroy your people? Ha! I provided them with a wealthy future and healthy homes. I tried to be generous, but some of you refused. Because of you and the other rats, the people's new life has been postponed! Until you give me the whereabouts of your base, more shall become sick and die!" The sedative was starting to wear off, and he moved his hand to a hidden pocket, pulling out a suicide capsule. He put it in his mouth as he grinned, "Never!"....All that was left was a pile of ashes in the chair. I started to think about the words Phazon told me a year back, Many will refuse you. Some will hate you. Others will try to overthrow you. If you can't convince them to follow you, kill them before they kill you. No matter how hard I try, only a few tribes will accept me. Despite my hard efforts, only a handful of rebel groups have been exterminated. We must try harder if we are to- "Master, I have great news!" I look down the walkway and see Shaakti running down with a huge grin. "We have found our target ship, and the precious cargo is onboard!" Raid We've been in Hyperspeed for 19 hr. and 26 min. The Pirates are anxious, this is their first big raid in a long time. We have now arrived at point of intersection. Two EMW Fighters are moving ahead to lay the Electro-Magnetic Wire, which will pull the Federation convoy out of Hyperspeed. Now that we have new methods of boarding other starships, there is less risk of failure. PA: "Warning, Federation ships approaching. Warning, Federation ships approaching. Warning, Federation ships approaching." "Activate tripwire. Boarding Pods, prepare for boarding. All personel, find the Main Data room. Let's go!" I looked at our infrared scanners to make sure the wire was up. Here we go."Sir, Post 1 has confirmed Federation passing. "Post 2 has-" "Post-" "-4 confirmed-" "-3 has confirmed." "Now!" The Boarding Pods launched toward intersection point. Starlights flash as Federation ships are being pulled out of Hyperspeed. Boarding pods 1, 5, 6, and 7 made successful attempts, the other three either missed or the laser drill malfunctioned. The rest of our fleet proceeded to attack the Delta-Class Fighters that surrounded the G.F.S. Artileus. The Federation Fighters had strong weapons that took out 10 of our ships within the first 30 seconds. Half of our Class-A fighters were down, Class-B only lost two, and Class-C was nowhere to be seen. Our ships were being hit by the Delta's radar homing missiles. "Bloatirious, activate the RJD." The radar jamming device helped somewhat, at least so that we could pick back up and return a few good volleys. The Artileus was taking heavy damage, and had already lost most of her weapon systems. A bright explosion lit up on side of the battle, most likely a collision was the cause. "Jenki, fire the Spider Missiles." About 50 green-lit missiles headed toward the battlefield, destroying the 11 remaining fighters. An escape ship exited the Artileus. "Let it go! We're going to take what we need and get out of here before more come." On the Artileus, I looked at the massage damge in the halls. Not one room was free of both Federation and Pirate corpses. We arrived at the Data Room, the only section that wasn't damaged was the computer wall. I hacked into it's firewall, destroyed it, planted a virus, and downloaded all of the data. When I was done, I nodded to our bomb specialist. We quickly left the scene. Only small bits of rubble was left after the photon bomb exploded. I turned my attention back to the computer and scanned the files. One in particular interested me: "Samus: Wanted. Last Known Location: Eliefa." Something else about a guy named Roy was next to hers, oh well. "Siieth, set course for planet Eliefa." Attack on Eliefa See the Samus log "Capture" for the battle. The Hunters and the Hunted Blasted Federation troopers, they made me lose my chance at killing Samus! Since they have her in custody, I'll have to use brute force now to get her, which is not what I had planned. Our Weapons Development team hasn't finished our newest beam, so we may lose a lot of warriors. --INCOMING TRANSMISSION-- "Sir, it's commander Shaakti. We have found several bounty hunters and are currently holding them in the Commons. I would like you to meet them, as they may help you." :later "Put those two in the brig." Blasted bounty hunters, the purple and the rock guy refused to serve. I'll give them another chance, but other matters need resolving right now. Weavel, one of our own and a bounty hunter, has returned badly damaged. Kanden short-circuited as he entered the atmosphere, unfortunately, and died. Trace, one of the Kriken, is the only promising hunter. I have an idea that will kill the Hunter yet not draw too much attention to the Pirates. "Trace," I began, "I hear you are quite a warrior. I also hear you have been banished from your tribe because of your last failure with the Ultimate Power. I am offering you a chance to rejoin your tribe, as well as revenge for the one who stole what was rightfully yours. You kill Samus, and I'll give you a whole system that you can conquer for your people. What say you?" :"How difficult will this be?" he asked. "She will be defenseless, in a jail cell on the G.F.S. Artemis." :"...............Agreed." I watched Trace's ship head out to find Samus. Soon, this will all be over and Phazon will corrupt as he pleases. Denaebue, the head of Weapons Development, was approaching. "Sir, the Murder Cannon is finished." Yes, soon this will be over. Breach "Denaebue, you have done excellent. I want you now to conduct studies on the history of Kanden, Noxus and Spire. Begin construction on a Volt Driver for the war," I commanded. He saluted me and then went off. EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! The sirens were screeching. "Sir, the hunters Spire and Noxus have breached security and are escaping!" "Send the squadrons! Don't let them get away!" I ordered. I rushed to the Weapons Complex. Those two are not evil! But why were they fighting Samus? I would figure it out later. When I finally reached the Weapons Complex I immediately grabbed the Murder Cannon and rushed to the Docking Bays. There, I saw two ships speeding away. Spire and Noxus thought they could escape, did they? Well they were sorrowly mistaken. I stood at the edge, aiming my gun at the ships. The Murder Cannon would not fail. It would breach their hulls and kill them. The Diamonts and Vho will have lost great hunters, and members of their species. I fired, but I kept missing! They were too fast! How could this be?! Adrenaline, perhaps. Ultimately, they escaped. Commander Shaakti returned. "Place tracking on the hunters Spire and Noxus. We must keep watch on them at all costs." Shaakti nodded and walked away. I stood there on the edge of the docking bay, thinking about Samus and all the other hunters. Kanden would have made a great warrior, I thought. Jenki came up to me, and I asked him, "Jenki, what has become of the hunter Trace? He has not returned," Jenki shook his head. "Unfortunately, he was killed during his mission." he answered. "WHAT?!" I yelled, but not at Jenki. "I thought Samus was defenseless!" "She was, sir. But her cell was busted open and she threw an emergency axe at him." I sighed. "Thank you." I said. Jenki nodded and walked away. Corruption I clenched my fist at what Jenki had told me. Trace was so stupid to have destroyed Samus' cell, it only resulted in his death. And theft of the Imperialist. Denaebue returned with news. "Sir, I am sorry if I'm bothering you, but progress on the Volt Driver is slow. However, we have better news for you. Weavel has healed completely and is ready to serve you." I nodded. "Bring him to me," I said. After a short while Weavel came in. "Sir, I am ready to serve you." he said. "Good." He listened intently. "I want you to take this Phazon seed and plant it in Planet Eliefa. This will begin spreading of Phazon corruption. Ensure its successful growth," I ordered. He nodded, and saluted me. I watched as his ship flew off to Eliefa. I wanted him to corrupt that planet because I knew it was precious to Roy. Now, it wasn't just about destroying Samus, it was about destroying him too. Samus Evasion Since the destruction of the B.S.L. Station, the Federation has stayed on my tail. It wouldn't be that hard if I had my old ship, but it got destroyed about 3 months ago. The blasted piece of junk I now use was supplied by the Federation, and was installed with a tracking device in case of "emergencies." Thanks to that, this is my first break in 5 days of avoiding capture. I am now in the Haat System, which is about 89 lightyears out of Federation Space. Since we've landed, the computer (not Adam) hasn't quit blabbering about 4% fuel supply and 57 unread messages, all of which are Federation warnings. Right now, I am searching for the tracking device while the Etecoons and Dachoras play. Then I hear Adam screaming about approaching ships... Arrivals I was able to move the ship out of sight before they came. With the ship safely hiding behind a 350 foot wide tree that was 40 miles eastward, I was started to sneak up under the cover of a boulder. I activated my sound modifier and translator so I could hear their conversation. "I'm tellin' ya, Johnny, I saw somethin' movin' right 'ere!" said the one on the left, who was slightly shorter than the right one. Johnny got an annoyed look and snarled back, "Just shut yer yapper, ya nitwit!. I looked at the blasted radar and didn't see anythin'. Now that ya dragged me to this stinkin' planet, show me where ya saw those blips. And they better be 'ere, Junior." My computer noted that Junior, the shorter one, took out a pair of J-16s, one of best binoculars you can get. He took a few turns around and, fortunately, found nothing suspicious. "'Kay, look, let's move west some and I'll betcha we'll find somethin'," said Junior. Johnny snarled a little and they both turned their backs and left. After about a minute, everything went quiet. I was about to turn off my sound modifier when I heard footsteps behind me, running footsteps. I turned around and saw a flash of something green and white run past. Instictively, I started shooting and went on the other side of the rock. One of my shots hit the creature and it yelped as it fell. I decided to look and saw the adult Dachora lying on the ground with a white envelope in its beak. Its left leg was starting to bleed. Adam's Message "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You startled me and I..." I probably threw out a few hundred "I'm sorries" and explained to the Dachora I didn't mean to hurt it for a few hours, or so it seemed. Her head came up and she moved the makeshift bandage that I had wrapped around the wound to a more comfortable position. She looked back up at me with intelligent eyes; they were practically saying, "It's okay." She turned towards the envelope, motioning for me to read it. I took the small note out of the card, which read: Samus, the ship that landed appears to have a similar design to yours. You may be able to get fuel supplies from it. Quickly go it and see if you can get some of its fuel, as well as an energy cell if you can. But don't take too long. If you need anything, I just finished a short-wave radio device that can allow us to communicate, so I'll send an Etecoon when it's ready for download. Be careful Samus, this may be our only chance to escape. ~Adam Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! We can take the stuff we need from these clowns, allowing us to escape. I looked for the Etecoon on the large grass-plain, but I didn't find--." Something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw the Etecoon on the boulder holding a portable downloader. He looked at the Dachora and back at me. "I know, I'll tell Adam to get the other Etecoons so you guys can bring him back." It took less than a minute to get the radio downloaded, tell Adam about what happened, and for me to head to the ship. This may be our only chance to escape... ;Back at Samus's ship: The radar is zoomed in for a 50 mile radius. Samus has now merged with the arriver's vessel. Two new blips just appeared on the west side, moving toward the vessel. Trapped It was suprisingly easy to bypass the ship's security; the password was "JRSMELLS". For only two passengers, this is a very big ship; I found 3 cargo bays, 4 siderooms, 2 weapon pods, and the cockpit. After about a dozen hallways, I finally found the main computer so I could download the map. ... Good, Cargo Bay 2 has ship supplies. I was down there in 30 seconds opening the right crates. I found a case full of fuel cells and energy cells. Time to move out--''Bang, swish, whir.'' Oh no, the ramp is lowering! I got to hide! I dropped the cases and hid, by the smell of it, in Junior's room. ........Quiet, everything's quiet. Maybe it wasn't--footsteps. Down the hall were faint murmurs. "I'm sorry Johnny. I was sure there was somethin' down there. It was only a false alarm." "Jus' shut it! Dat was the 5th false alarm this week, Junior!" "Sorry! Please stop, ya're makin' me nervous. Ya know what happens when I'm nervous." "Ya do it, and I'll smack ya to Phaaze, am I CLEAR!?!" Fart, smack, oomph, thump. I couldn't help the giggle, it just too funny! Then I realized my mistake when I saw who they really were. When Junior fell, I caught a glimpse of a Space Pirate patch on his jacket. "Hey Johnny, did you hear that?" "Yeah, I did Junior." Both were blocking the door, the only way out. Escape The room was dark, but they had a flashlight. I had an idea. I entered Morph Ball mode. I would wait for them to get close enough, and then... The flashlight shined on me. "Hey Johnny! Get ova here! I found sometin'!" "What is it now, Junior?! This had better not be a flase alarm!" He came over. "Hey Junior, for once in your life you're actually right - " I wasted no more time, laying a Power Bomb to stun them and fleeing to the Cargo Bay. I picked up as many Fuel Cels as I could hold, plus one energy cell and ran for it. I got stopped at the door out of the bay by Junior, but I gave him a good punch to the eye and fled. Johnny grabbed me by the shoulder, but I spit at his face and continued running. I finally managed to make it out of the ship. I never stopped running, even when I accidentally dropped a Fuel Cel. Aw screw it, I thought. One isn't going to do any harm. I finally managed to make it to my ship. I first thrust the supplies in, then jumped right in and activated the blast shield to keep the two out. I loaded practically everything, and then activated the ship into high gear. That finished, I breathed a sigh of relief. Encounter I fled to a distant part of space. This was around Jigrad, the planet that I had stopped a siege on. The planet I was entering was very green-like, and featured forests and lush jungles. I heard it was popular. I've been wanting to go, but never had the chance. As I landed, I thought OH SNAP! There was a Federation camp here! I immediately activated the cloaking device and stepped out quietly. Not many Federation Marines or other humans were there at the moment, but I knew some were approaching. "It's the Hunter!" I ran for it. I didn't know how much longer I could run. The Federation was definately going to have all of the planet guarded. I reached a dead-end. The Federation came faster and faster, so I jumped into the trees. They missed me. Good. The cliff in front of me had no way of climbing it, so I had to use the trees to get on top of it. I continued to run, until I reached a spring. The stream was clear, no fish or rocks or even seaweed. I drank some, and then lay down on one of the rocks. The rush from the waterfall was cool, and it felt good. After being in a humid ship for three months. Movement. I knew someone lurked behind the waterfall. The X-Ray Visor that I posessed could not see past the water. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the waterfall, onto the boulders that I stood on. I held my gun up at the person, but then my eyes widened in shock. I knew him. Capture The guy in the suit and I looked at each other for a few seconds. My hair was flailing around in the wind, getting in my face and on my nerves. Then, knowing what he might be intending to do, I began to bolt! "Wait!" he called out. He followed me. He was surprisingly fast. Must have some hard training, I thought. Finally, he caught up to me. "Wait!" he repeated. I turned around. "R-Roy..." I said slowly. Could that be him? I recognized his voice, but shouldn't he be with his uncle? "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Looking for you," he answered. "To capture me?! I knew it!" I started to run away again, but he yelled out, "No! I wanted to ally with you!" I carefully turned around again. I briefly considered that he was lying, but I knew Roy wouldn't. "Come." He complied. We started to walk back to my ship. I explained my struggles to find the tracking device inside my ship and destroy it so that the Federation couldn't find me. He said he could help. He explained what he was doing here alone. "You're a fugitive too?" I asked. "Sorta. I'm not going to be arrested, but grounded and never be allowed to be in the military again." he answered. As we continued walking, we noticed strange, light blue growths and patches on the ground and on the trees. Most were the size of a hand or footprint. "No," I said. "It can't be." "What's wrong, Samus?" I turned around. "I believe my old foe, Dark Samus, is here." As we continued on, the growths started to increase in number. As we rounded the next corner, we came face-to-face with a blue and black figure. It was a dark replica of me, but it was not Dark Samus. "Who are you?" I asked. "Roy, get behind me." He threw me a glance that meant "What?" And I simply looked at him sternly. He didn't argue anymore and complied with my request. "Come now, Samus. Do you really have that bad of a memory? Let me help you," the appariation said. His helmet pulled back a little, just enough to see the face. My face. Ruined and scarred, but my face nevertheless. It was the SA-X "You! But you're supposed to be dead!" I said coldly. "Thanks to those leeches on the BSL, I was able to escape accidentally. Good thing too, cause I wouldn't have found Phazon if I died." I reacted in shock. "Phazon?! How?!" "The Federation had cloned it for study..." The SA-X paused. I was really angry now. I aimed my gun at the SA-X. "What is your intention, SA-X?!" "The SA-X is no longer here. Call me... The Exterminator..." Then the SA-X, or 'The Exterminator' started cackling. I began to fire. Roy did too. We fired everything we had into the Exterminator. We froze him and blasted him with the Plasma Beam. However, before I managed to freeze him again, he fired back with what appeared to be an enhanced version of 50 Cal. shots. Roy went around and started to attack from behind. It was a good enough of a tactic so I could close in and shoot some more. The Exterminator was getting aggrivated, so I backed up some. Roy, however, moved closer. "Roy, don't!" I cried. Aargh, I was too late, the Exterminator was shooting hard and backed Roy into a cliffside. I couldn't see Roy, but what I did see horrorfied me. The Exterminator drew back its arm and punched hard where Roy was! No, Roy...wait, there he is. The Exterminator missed! But the cliff was cracking where it was hit, and the cracks lossened some rocks directly above Roy. "Roy, look out!" I called. I started running to him. But Roy was too slow and the rocks hit him. "Noooooo!" I cried. I threw myself back at the Exterminator in an attempt to kill him. Almost there, Ugh! He slammed me back into a tree. "Aaaaaah!" I screamed at the pain shooting up on my left side. He was closing in, about to kill. Do it, I thought, do it and rid me of my misery. He was about to shoot, then he paused. He turned around, looked back at me, then huffed as he ran off. I didn't understand until I heard them. Oh no. The Federation had overheard our battle, and they were coming. Good bye armor. Good bye Roy. GOOD BYE LIFE! They had picked us both up, and were taking us back to their ship, but Roy had passed out long before we even got there. Trace After a while, we arrived on the Artemis. Roy was still not conscious. His hand was bleeding and in a cast. Soon after, Admiral Dane ran in. And then, he did something I never would have expected of him. He broke down. I actually saw it, Admiral Castor Dane, in front of me, had broken down over his unconcious nephew. I kept the giggle to myself. Later, an ambulance came and drove Roy off. As I stayed, I heard the marines and Dane talking. "Charge her for destroying the station, escaping several times and kidnapping my nephew..." WHAT?! I didn't kidnap Roy! He found me on his own! I wanted to shout that out to them, but I kept quiet. Soon after, two Federation Marines came and took me away. When we arrived at Federation Jail, they held their guns to me, saying they would shoot if I didn't remove my armor. I complied. Soon after, I was brought to my jail cell. They locked me in and before leaving, said "Night, Samus..." I rolled my eyes. No choice but to go to sleep. Later, I awoke to the smell of smoke. The ship on fire?! No. From an expolosion. My cell was busted open. It was now beyond repair. They'd have to demolish it and rebuild a new one. Oh well. When I finally made my way through the smoke, I noticed the shadow of someone I knew. Trace. What was he doing here? I didn't think there was anything valuable here, but if there was, I wouldn't let him have it. As he approached some crates further ahead, I flicked on the lights. He turned around, and noticed me smiling. I leaned against the wall, grabbing the axe from the emergency storage, and smashing the alarm. The siren started to screech. I had a plan. I would use this to escape, kill Trace and steal his Imperialist. "What was that for?!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?!" I demanded. "I was sent to kill you... by The Exterminator..." The Marines were getting closer. I threw the axe at him, which hit and killed him. I ran over to the dying Trace, grabbing his Arm Cannon and whispering into his ear, "Thanks for doing me a favor. Oh, and, may I borrow something?" I then snatched the Imperialist, diving back into my cell and playing dead. I would pretend Trace killed me, and this was a suicide mission. The Marines ran in. Two of them went to investigate Trace, while one of them investigated me. As he was coming closer, I grabbed him by the neck, whispered "Bang," into his ear and ran off. The Marines ran after me, but I evaded them by jumping up into the rafters and navigating those to find my armor. I knew it was in Cargo Bay 6, tucked safely behind a password system. As I got there, I entered my passcode into the security system, hoping that the Federation had not changed it to think I was an enemy. Thankfully, it didn't reject my code. I put my armor on fast and jumped in Morph Ball into a storage box headed for the hospital. As the ship headed to the hospital, I smiled to myself. As soon as the cargo landed and was transported, I began to look for Roy. Breakout I was crawling through the ducts and mines in the ceilings to get to the hospital generator. I needed to shut it off so that the doctors would be distracted and I could get Roy out. I would treat him in my ship. I had just shut it off and had started to get back to Roy when the generator went back online. Dammit, I thought. Hospitals always have spare generators. Ah well, I needed to get back to Roy's room before the nurses did. I had to lift him up into the rafters, but then he wouldn't be able to crawl because his hand looked fractured when we were caught. Exterminator had broken it. I was rushing now. The doctors were too. I just hoped I wasn't making too much noise. Hell with it, I thought. I got into Morph Ball and then rolled. It was much faster. When I finally got back to the hospital room, Dane was gone. Roy was still there, and just as the doctors were coming back I grabbed him and hoisted him up. I lifted him onto my back and then began to crawl through the ducts. I heard talking from below. "He's gone!" "The Space Pirates! They truly are angry now!" "No! It has to be Samus Aran!" Whoever said the latter was right. Recruit We flew off to an uncharted planet, desperate to get away. Roy was lying on a bed behind my chair. "You okay?" I asked. "Uhhhhhh...." he answered. I assumed that was a yes. He held his hand up, and dug his fingers into his hair. I turned around. He found the wound that was on his head. I put the ship on auto pilot and came over to him. I pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around his head. I then turned to his hand. It was already in a cast, but I knew it was soaked with blood, so I changed it. When I accidentally touched the cut, Roy moaned. "Sorry," I said. When we were 10 lightyears out of Federation space, we came across the uncharted planet. As we landed, I lifted Roy onto my back and walked out. We were on Widlan, which was relatively unguarded by the Federation. The place reminded me of Maridia, an aquatic location on Zebes. At that thought I sighed sadly. Zebes had been destroyed two years ago after I defeated Mother Brain. Zebes was where I was raised, before the Space Pirates invaded. That thought made me clench my fist. The corals were beautiful, they were different colors. Pink, blue, yellow, green. Just as I was about to continue, I sensed movement. It wasn't Roy. Out of the shadows came a Federation Marine and a giant beast behind him. A Hornoad! He aimed his gun at me, and I returned the favor. However, his aim was not at me. It was aimed at the helpless Roy on my back. He fired. I felt the heavy weight drop off of me. Roy was on the ground, his hair now covered in blood, making it look red. I pulled out the Imperialist and shot the marine. Roy pulled out his Scan Visor and scanned the marine who attacked him. "His name is Ron Green," he told me. When he heard his name being called, Ron turned around and walked over to us. I aimed my gun. He said, "Hey! I come in peace! I didn't know you were Federation friends!" "We're not," I told him. "I am," Roy said. "Okay, then, I'm not," I said. I told Ron my story, knowing it was a stupid idea and that he would probably have me arrested. Roy also added in bits of his story in mine. "I want to help," said Ron. "What?" I asked. "I said, I want to help." I looked curiously at his pet Hornoad, who was looking like he was ready to pounce. "Hoeg, steady," Ron said. "Come," I told Ron. All three of us, including Hoeg, walked back to my ship to talk. However, before we could make it, we were mysteriously warped inside a temple. Prophecy We had been warped to a sacred temple. As we entered, we heard several telepathic messages. "In 5000 years from now, the evil avenger will be reborn from destruction of a station, corrupted with a cancerous element. It has created a special, powerful, deadly weapon that only a half-woman, half parasite, as well as a young runaway and user of illegal weaponry have the power to stop. "The evil avenger seeks revenge on the part parasite, for she has destroyed the avenger's race. The avenger will have found a cancerous element and have combined with it. That way, it will be unstoppable to all but three. The eight sacred weapons must be combined to form a counter attack, which will annihilate the evil avenger. Find the eight sacred weapons, and form them into one when the time comes... As the message ended, I wondered, was it talking about the Affinity Weapons? I knew of seven, but there were nine? Two more? What were they? Was the evil avenger supposed to be the Exterminator? And was I the half-parasite depicted in the messgae? That would also mean that Roy was the young runaway and that Ron was the illegal weapon user. Wait a minute! Illegal weapons?! "Ron, do you use illegal weapons?" I asked. He looked alarmed, but slowly nodded. He then explained himself. Transmission Ron explained what had happened in his camp. He was attacked by Terror, a dragon who posessed everyone in his camp but him. Roy said he was attacked too. As we all exchanged stories, Adam said there was a transmission coming in. "No, please don't let it be Dane... please don't let it be Dane..." I whispered. Actually, it wasn't. It was a pre-recorded message from Federation HQ. From the GFS Artemis. The hologram showed a familiar person. "Noxus!" "Samus, I know we were supposed to be enemies, but let me explain myself. I am a member of the Vho, a peaceful race that lived on Vhozon. I wanted the Ultimate Power to be sure that no evil race would use it. I was sorrowly mistaken. There was no Ultimate Power. Just a giant entity called Gorea. While the other hunters and I fled to our ships, you stayed behind to defeat Gorea. I would like to thank you for not making the same foolish mistakes we made. "I believe you encountered Trace earlier, and killed him. The Exterminator had found all of us and held us in his prison. Kanden had died when he entered the atmosphere, Weavel was badly damaged, and Sylux had been absorbed by The Exterminator prior to all of this. Spire and I refused to serve The Exterminator's forces, and when the news of Trace's death reached us, Spire and I successfully fled the asteroid Z-SF761. We tried to join forces with the crew of the GFS Artemis, however they mistook us for enemies and have imprisoned us in their jail. Spire is currently holding them off while I give you this..." The hologram flickered. "Noxus! What's going on?!" "Spire's losing! I have to stop this transmission! Help us ou-". The transmission ended. "Guys, we've got to help them! Even if I was going against them years ago, I now know they had no evil intentions with the so called 'Ultimate Power!" I set the ship into high gear, flying to the Artemis. Weavel Roy said he wanted to go back to Eliefa to rest for a while and get a break from the Federation and the Space Pirates. However, when we landed, we couldn't believe what we saw. There were Phazon particles in the air. Some of the trees had Phazon growths on them. Finally, the grass looked sickly. "No! It can't be!" I thought there were no more Leviathans! If there was Phazon, however, I bet there was also Leviathans now. Either that or Exterminator had been back. Roy was extremely outraged. He pulled every Phazon growth out of the ground. Adrenaline was pumped through his veins, so the large ones weren't hard to rip out. However, they kept on growing. "Roy, give it up. They're just going to come back." I told him. Angry and his face full of tears, he agreed. We walked on. The Etecoons had come along on the hike, and the little one was getting tired, so I picked him up and lifted him onto my shoulder. No sign of a Leviathan. Just growths and growths of Phazon. The waterfall where Roy and I had met was now filled with acid. As we continued to walk, I saw a familiar ship. "Weavel!" I exclaimed. "Oh yes. When Spire and I escaped, we learned that Weavel was almost completely healed. We knew that it was only a matter of time before he traveled to another planet. But, the intention was not to destroy you, Samus. The Exterminator ordered Weavel to let you live, so that he could finish you off himself. The intention was to plant a Phazon seed into the Root Tree of this planet, and spread the corruption of Phazon." Noxus said. "When I find this Weavel guy, I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I mean it!" Roy yelled. Soon after, we saw Weavel facing us. He suddenly morphed into his Alt. Form, the Halfturret, and ran away. All of us, me, Roy, Ron, Spire, Noxus and the animals sped after him. I made a spin jump to get over in front of him and block his way, while the others blocked his other escape routes. "Weavel!" I yelled. "I see you have returned. Not to destroy me, I see, but to spread poison throughout this planet. Well, we won't allow that." "The hell we won't!" yelled Roy, who swung his Arm Cannon at Weavel's head. "Take that bastard!" The fight ensued. I knew that Weavel posessed the Battlehammer, a lobbing weapon like Spire's Magmaul. The Volt Driver worked best against him, however I did not have it. Kanden had died, and so unless another Volt Driver was created, then Weavel would have to be taken down by physical force. I used Diffusion Missiles to spread a wave of ice that could freee Weavel, and then the others ripped into him with their weapons. Soon, the armor exploded and inside was a helpless, armorless Space Pirate. I was about to move in for the kill, however Roy pushed me aside and stomped on his face, crushing the head. Within minutes, Weavel was dead. I snatched the Battlehammer from him and the rest of us celebrated. However, it did not last long. "We have to get to that Root Tree and destroy the Phazon Seed inside it to stop the corruption!" It was nighttime, but Roy was intent on getting to the tree. All of us were tired. Including Roy. But we forged on. It was only a matter of time before the entire planet became like Phaaze. When we finally reached the Root Tree, Roy asked how we should get to the seed. Then, I remembered something. I had a Phazon vaccine uploaded to my suit. I could use it on the tree to kill the poison. Oh no, I thought. I lost it when my Fusion Suit was created. Was there any hope for the planet's survival? Ron Encounter Sgt. Ron Green, Head engineer, Typhus Squad of Triton Platoon Log access granted. Welcome back, Sergeant Ron. Log #254-2 90 DAY, 23 HOUR, 6 MINUTE A.D. (After Deployment) I know I entered a log earlier today, but there has been some wierd stuff happening in camp tonight. I wrote that I would be going to bed after I finished log, but I haven't even taken my armour off yet. There's been strange shadows everywhere in camp, as if something is flying above us. We've been using infared lasers to try and find what it is, based on the angle of the moon's light and the shadow, but everytime we fire the infared, there is nothing where the perpetrator should be. I've been on edge all day. Our squad is missing four men, all of which reported seeing it, shortly before losing communications. All I know, is something is out there. And whatever it is, it's not friendly. Wait... I hear something. I'm going to get help. Just have to charge straight towards the barracks... ^grunt^ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What the hell is that!? Must report! Must......... (Computer: Power off... Electrical...jolt...needed...to power...on....) ^computer off^ Countdown Sgt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Sergeant Ron. Log #255-1 93 DAY, 1 HOUR, 13 MINUTE A.D. They're all gone... every single one of them... Creature... it consumed them... now they serve it, but NOT Ron!! NO NO NO, NEVER Ron! Ron's got this WHOLE thing planned out, y'see? Ron is gonna distract Creature, and lure it all the way to the cave, while Ron sets up boulders on top of the mountain, and then when Creature walks under the trap, it gets its head hit! Then, while it is dazed, Ron, Ron, Ron, and Ron will rush it, firing everything Ron got. Ron's armour is in pieces, but who cares! Gun still works, so that means Ron can't possibly lose! Heh heh he.. HEH HE HA HA HAAAAA HEH ha.... IT WON'T GET RON!!!! HEE HEH HE HEE HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Revenge Sgt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Sergeant Ron. Log #256-1 94 DAY, 17 HOUR, 6 MINUTE A.D. Today is the day Ron attacks Creature. Wish Ron luck. CHARGE! Ineveitable Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log #257-1 127 DAY, 5 HOUR, 26 MINUTE A.D. Uuuuuuuuuuugh..... I... I-I don't know where I am... One second, I was grabbed by something back at camp, and now I'm... Like I said I don't know! Apparently from my previous logs, I had lost my sanity. Anyway, when I finally came to, about an hour ago, My armour was in pieces, my gun was welded to my arm, and my legs couldn't move. Apparently I got banged up pretty bad! How could I have been so stupid as to charge into such a monster! Anyway, today the asteroid started moving, or so I just noticed it. The asteroid belt of SR388 is barely visable. I know there is some form of propulsion, somewhere, but I don't know where. I'm in a dark cave, and the entrance is sealed up... Probably my own fault. Since my gun is out of order, and my legs are compromised, I don't think much can be done about that. Luckily, I can still pick up some GF signals. But they're probably the enemy now. I'm on my own in this mess. I guess all I can do now is wait for my legs to heal, then investigate the back of the cave. I would call for help if my comm link wasn't broken. Well, I've run out of things to talk about, so... I guess I outta get to fixing my comm. I'll report back when I have some more information. Ron out. Recovery Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log#258-1 172 DAY, 17 HOUR, 42 MINUTE A.D. ^Sigh^ I think I can finally walk again. No luck with the Comm link; It's missing pieces. I fixed my gun and with the welder, I fixed my armour too. Good as new. My legs have healed, and today, I'm investigating the back of the cave. I'm going to try something new today; talking into my log as I walk. First time I've stood up in weeks (straining noises) Ugh... Ok I'm up now. Turning on Infared Scope. There we go, now I can see. (Walking noises) Sediment seems... natural... moisture level normal with that of SR388... Air pressu- *gasp* It can't be... No, it CAN'T be! LIFE!? Alright, I'm going deeper. This is strange. Wow, there's a Hornoad! Aw, he likes me. He's a big one too. Mass... 372 kgs... 4 ft. tall, 5 ft wide, 5 ft long... Leg length proportianate... I think I'll take him with me. C'mon budddy... C'mon. We can help eachother. Hmm, let's see if you can help me... Whoa, he just picked me up! He has a soft back... Whoa buddy, where are you taking me! Hey! HEY! What's that? Is this your house? I've just reached the back of the cave. It's full of piles of grass that this guy's been eating. Well aren't you the smart one! Whoa- oof. He just sat me down. What a cute little thing! Don't worry buddy, I'll keep you safe from that thing! Perhaps you can help me dig out of here? I'll take that as a yes! I guess we should get to that. C'mon Horn! Ron out. Freedom Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log#259-1 175 DAY, 1 HOUR, 11 MINUTE A.D. Huff... Today we broke through... The hole is... ^gasp^ The hole is big enough for... the two of us to... HUFF! Squeeze through... ^Catches Breath^ Phew, that was alot of work. Good thing Buddy here helped. I guess it's time for us to leave now, eh Bud? Alright, let's go. You first. Up.. UP... ^straining^ Up... There you go. PUSH!!! Ugh... There, now my turn. ^Grunt^ ^Sigh of relief.^ Well, I see light to the west. Shall we, Bud? Ok, let me up. Now go! Whoa! WHOOOAAAA!!! Hornoads can hop fast! WHAAAAAAA! He just leaped over a hill like it was a hurtle! We can see the light source now! GO, BUDDY GO! ^sssshhhhhh (noise of Buddy stopping) Good boy, buddy Good Boy! Oh my god... Departure Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log access granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log#259-2 175 DAY, 1 HOUR, 11 MINUTE A.D. Oh my god... I... I can't believe it... I've found the engine of the asteroid... All of the missing ships are here! Even ours! All going full throtle, pushing the asteroid! I have to stop this madness. But I can't do it in my current state. I'll need help. Maybe I can hijack one of these ships... Now what would be a good one. I could take our ship, but... A fighter would be faster... Not to mention all the cargo I may need to haul... I'll need a new rifle... Alright, I've got it. I'll take Fuel and Energy Cells from each ship and put them in a small gunship able to carry anything I need. I'll also pack some food and spare rifles... And get all my other weapons back enabled... Alright. C'mon bud, let's go inspect the ships. Ok, we're enterring the first one... Empty of any lifeforms, good. Ah, cargo is beautiful! 20 Fuel Cells, 15 Energy Cells, 30 Crates of ammo... 50 empty crates! Perfect! (I loaded the rifles into the spare crates and relized; I outta take this ship. It's small, fast, and full of cargo space.) Ok, this is perfect. 10 more ships to inspect. C'mon Buddy. As I inspected the ships, I am hotwiring the systems to shut off the engines when I leave. Loding up cargo from ship 2... Ok got it. Good, I found a cart I can attach to Buddy... Here, take this, buddy. Oh! Wow, you seem to like that... In your mouth, like that... Ok, moving on. Loading the cart... Ooh, this is new! Fusion Cutter, Energy Weapons, I'll take 'em all! -later- Alright, I've just finsihed loading the cargo, and I'm taking the ship to the cave. Fly low... Fly low... Ok I'm there. Buddy, come with me. We're getting food for you. Man this is a large stack... We have plenty of time, though, so. Alright, loading Buddy's cart. Done. C'mon buddy, this is the last load you'll be luggi- (Roar is heard in distance) Oh god, not him. C'mon buddy, we have to go! (Sensing danger, buddy ran for the ship, but at a slow enough pace he lost no cargo.) MOVE MOVE MOVE! (I sat at the controls and started the engine. I lifted the ramp and put on all shields. I put in coordinates for a random planet and left, in a hurry) ^nervous voice^ Uhhhhh.... Ok! We're gone, we're gone! (As soon as we were high enough I saw it. Terror was about 100 meters away, and getting closer!) Ooooh CRAP! (I immediatly jumped to warpspeed as we reached the nessecary altitude, heading to a planet I didn't even know.) ^sigh of relief^ We did it Buddy. We survived. (I then headed for the entrance hall, where the cargo had been neatly stacked. We then hauled it into the cargo bay, and grouped them by contents. After that was done, I raided the Upgrades group. My armour is at full legal power now. (I went back to te cockpit, intent on finding out where I was going.) ^beep^ Venture Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log Access Granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log#260-1 176 DAY, 23 HOUR, 58 MINUTE A.D. This trip has just reached its first day. Actually, in about 2 minutes, we should be going on day number 2. I always hated traveling between planets. It's so... so... There's no worldly way to describe it! Which is kind of obvious, because it isn't even a world! Anyway, I came up with a name for my new pet. His name is now Hoeg. Mainly because he reminds me of a wild boar; strong, fierce, and tamable. *sigh* This trip has sure been different with Hoeg around. He's alot of fun. The other day, I showed him how to use a gun with his tongue! Heh heh heh, just kidding, but he does learn quickly. I taught him how to be quiet and how to sneak. He surprises me as a game now. Heh, he coul- AAAAAHHHHH! Hoeg! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (I nudged his cheek and he smiled at me, with that cute eye squint hornoads have.) Good boy. Heh heh heh... Anyway. I managed to reactivate my comm link using parts from some spare armour. It was armour inferior to mine, so I took all I needed and tossed it away. I'm still keeping it though... Might need more parts. When I checked the computer yesterday, it didn't know where I was going, so I might either be going nowhere, or into one of the trillions of dangers in the universe. I sure hope the first is correct. That could mean anywhere; a deserted planet, or litterally in the middle of nowhere! What an adventure... (I looked at Hoeg and smiled, rubbing his head) *sigh* This is the first time I've ever like space travel. I have Hoeg and I have no idea where we're going. Perfect. Now instead of my adventure being spoiled by some Colonel or whatnot, I get to guess about the fantastic places I may be going... (An alarm goes off) What the heck was- Oh darn... 12. Sounds like I better rest up; the computer says we'll arrive in a few hours... Well, g'nigh'. C'mon Hoeg, let's go to bed... *YAWN* ^beep^ Arrival Lt. Ron Green, Head Engineer of an Army of One Log Access Granted. Welcome back, Lieutenant Ron. Log#261-1 177 DAY, 8 HOUR, 2 MINUTE A.D. We have the planet in sight. I was right, it was uncharted. The planet is so beautiful. It's a paradise of sandy beaches and flamboient corals. The corals are crisp and moist. This must be low tide. Wow, how amazing. Corals this big thrive thousands of feet below the surface! The water was clear also. It reminded me of home. Ah, the Carribean Seas... Such wonderful memories... I was born on Earth, unlike most humans. I had the luxary of being home. Mmmmmm.... Such wonderful days... The water here is... 78 degrees! Nice! There are no clouds in sight. The temperature is low enough to not evaporate the water, I presume. The moons look like coral as well! Such a wonderful planet. Wait... A ship! Terror's men have followed me! DAMN! (I ushered Hoeg out onto the beach. He didn't like it much; too gushy I guess. He's used to the rocks of SR388. I mounted up on top of him and pursued the ship; I was not going to die today!) After a long trek through the corals, I came across a GF soldier and some other person. I shot him immediatly, only to be incapacitated by a shot from the other person. Hoeg woke me back up. My armour was unscathed; amazing. They started talking amongst one another and I got back up, hearing my name. I saw it was Samus Aran and some rookie I didn't know. I'm a fool. Apologizing, I listened to why they shot me and I told them why I shot them. Feeling in debt to them I said I would help, no matter what. That boy didn't deserve what I gave him. He was already banged up pretty bad. It was after awhile that Hoeg and I got used to the couple; they were very nice. "Let me go get my ship, I have a medical bay and virtually unlimited supplies in it. Stay here." I ran through the corals, realizing it was night. The ground was getting moist. High tide was coming. They'll die if I don't warn them! (I hopped on Hoeg and we galloped for the ship. By the time we got there, there was an inch of water, and it was rizing fast. My ship was below the others; they wouldn't know the water was coming! I lifted the ship off and with some quick thinking, steered the ship over to their position, about 4 miles away. I picked them up with the tractor beam and flew them to their ship. "Samus, get in your ship and move it; the water is rising. High tide is coming, and fast!" By the time we had left (10 minutes later) the water had just reached the edge of the hill and seeped over to the other side. We found an island (really it was a mountain from where we had been) where I could safely land and treat the boy. Samus is glad I warned them. Now, I have to see what I can do for Roy, so I must go. Later. ^beep^ Category:Fanfic